Sleeping Problems
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Wolfgang likes to cuddle something when he sleeps, but when he has nothing to hold, he turns to his best friend.


**_why is it that everything i touch turns gay_**

**_ye im a wolfgang and wislon shipper im so sorry sdjvdsnb amdb AnB NFV_**

* * *

They'd met just a few days ago, yet seemed inseparable. They always worked together; the strongest one taking the time to chop the tree's down and collect its remains while the smaller yet smarter one made everything up, such as the fire-pits and traps. Whenever one was in trouble - which often turned out to be the plucky little Scientist - the other would always help in disposing of the enemy's around them.

As night came, the smallest set up the camp fire. The other was bringing in spare logs, tossing them into a pile a few feet away from the blazing life. They had a small chat before they both rolled their straw-rolls out onto the ground, a pleasant distance from the pit. They laid side-by-side, bodies not actually touching but close enough to one another.

The darkness marched on. One of the two were already asleep, their gentle snoring sounds present with the other night sounds being made by the creatures littered around them. But the other was awake. Wide awake. He had rolled onto both sides, stomach and back more times than he'd like to count, even threw some spare logs onto the fire to ensure it lived longer, but even being comfortable and warm, he couldn't seem to find the nice darkness to sleep in. He was always snapped back to reality by the smallest of sounds, the tiniest of noises jolted his senses back awake, his pupils small and body lightly shivering before he found strange comfort in the gentle snoring beside him.

A small smile would roll over his chubby face when he listened to his new friends ever so gentle snores. It soothed him from the on-coming nightmares that were to face him, for some reason. Yet it was a reason he didn't argue with. He liked it. He'd never spent a day with anyone here before. And being beside Wilson was a nice change rather than him being by himself. 72 days he had had alone, of collecting everything himself, and not really the brains on how to make things. Sure, he did try, but he always seemed to punch it with his angry fist when it didn't seem to work, or simply blew smoke in his face. He saw that as a challenge towards his strength. Since he's met Wilson, he shared his ways on how the strange machines work.

He was tired. But he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for days, now, but he'd lost count past the sixth day. He'd heard rumors of people going crazy when they barely got any sleep, and he didn't fancy being loopy just from lack of it yet again. He had to do something that would ensure him a good nights rest. Screw the Spiders, screw his sanity, he needed it now. But the only problem was that he found it best to sleep when he was hugging or cuddling something. Whether it be his duvet, a pillow or a piece of rock, it would always lure him to sleep better than just being in bed with nothing to hold. He had nothing really to do this with.

Apart from the Scientist.

He turned his body and faced Wilson's. He's never got over the fact at how small the man was. His hands were so tiny compared to his bulky own, and his arms barely had no meat on them! It was still a mystery how he managed to carry all the rocks, flint, ax's, food such as meat and berries, and even some pieces regarding their escape from this world, as well as everything else he kept in his pack-back. And his hair! How could anyone keep a hair-style like that for so long?! How could it not flatten due to the rain, or lose its "cool" from nature?

Suddenly, Wilson shifted slightly, bringing his hands closer to his chest as well as his legs. His snores got quieter too. Not being able to stand it anymore, Wolfgang shifted closer to the younger mans form. His bulky arms slowly snaked their way around his small and slender frame, and he brought his own closer to the others back. Gentle mumbles escaped Wilson's throat before he settled back down again, and gently, Wolfgang made himself comfy behind him. It wasn't the best option, no, but it was better than sleeping alone.

He nuzzled the back of Wilson, his scent being pine-cones and a faint grass smell, only soothing the man further into the comfortable darkness. Small giggles escaped the smaller male sleepily, and to Wolfgang's amazement, he managed to stay asleep. He must have been really tired - any other time, he would have freaked out and gone beserk with an ax before finding out it was only Wolf and the fact he needed to cuddle something in order to get some kip.

His breathing got slower. His mind was at ease with everything, and his grip around Wilson was slowly loosening.

And soon, he was deep in his sleep.

The morning sun stretched its rays past the millions of tree's and boulders across the land. Bunny rabbits with their weird thin horns were already a-top the land, scurrying around and finishing off un-rooted carrots and berries before anyone else got the chance to pick them. Birds tweeted and hooted about the morning rise, and the frogs hopped about above land. Pigs had also awoken and were out of their pig houses, walking around and snorting every now and then.

At the camp-site, where the fire-pit had turned to a bunch of ash, the two people were still fast asleep. Their snores could be heard echoing past the tree lines without a care in the world; one a lot louder than the other's. One of the pairs arms were still linked around the others waist, and they'd even acquired some un-invited quests to the event.

There, standing around in a calm circle, were a few creatures of the world. There were three Tallbird babies, their one beady eye watching the pair, heads tilted. On the opposite side of them were two pigs, ears twitching and noses sniffing the air as they stared at the two. Even some Spiders and Hounds had joined the party, all sniffing and snapping and growling in the air, but never actually making the move to attack them. Frogs and rabbits had joined in, even some idly munching buffalo were watching with their demented eyes from a safe distance. And, even some Red birds and crows were spectating from the tree branches and ground, all tweeting in a frail attempt to wake them.

Slowly, the first person was awakening. His heavy eyes slowly opened to the world around him, and he yawned. Just as his focus was coming into play, a small squeak escaped his lips when he saw the first ring around them, and he managed to shuffle back into Wolf's arms more, only making him become more panicked and awake.

Wolfgang, rather annoyed at the action, tightened his grip around Wilson's waist and nuzzled his face into his back, causing his face to flush red. His body paralyzed and his eyes went wide. And even with all the present dangers, he couldn't bring himself to move.

'W-Wolfgang...?' He stuttered, his voice high in panic. He didn't fancy dying now - not with how far they've both come. Even if it was their 7whatever day, he didn't want sharp Hound teeth in his side and a sticky yet poisonous tongue latched onto him. 'Wolfgang...'

'Nmm...shush...sleeping...' As Wolfgang curled up more into a ball, he somehow managed to bring the poor Scientist closer, only making the heat in his face rise more. He saw the Hounds in his vision sit down, their tail beginning to wag as they watched them with their wide eyes. He was surprised none of the dangers were striking them.

'B-but there's Spiders here!' That seemed to do the trick.

'SPIDERS?!' He immediately jumped up, causing the whole pack to scatter in panic. The Spiders roared and went back to their sticky dens in a hurry, sick of the strong man taking their packs down from 100 to 1, and the Hounds howled and ran off, not wanting anymore of their pack dead. The rabbits and pigs screamed and ran off in fear that they were next for dinner, and even the frogs hopped away back to their watery homes from all the noise. The buffalo mooed and simply walked off in a calm manner, unaffected by the fear that he may be the next one for dinner, and all of the birds flocked off thanks to their natural habitat. The Tallbirds simply cooed loudly before hopping off, their tiny wings flapping for momentum but simply only getting a few measly feet from the ground before starting the effort all over again.

As Wolfgang watched the creatures disappear, he gently sighed and rubbed his bulky arms in an affectionate manner. 'Is good they did not want to fight. Would stamp their heads in.' Wolf looked over to Wilson, seeing his red face, and raised a bushy brow. 'Are you alright? Is sick?'

'...N-no...'

'Are sure? Do not look nor sound okay...'

'Wolfgang, wh-why did you...uh, y-you know, cuddle me?'

'...Oh...ha, that...' He blinked and looked to the floor in embarrassment. 'I sleep better when holding something. Do not like sleeping...bare, is it?'

'...Why not use the back-pack, then?'

'...Wolfgang did not think of using that...' A small laugh came from the Scientist before he gathered all of their stuff. He slumped the bag over his shoulders before looking around, holding the straps with his black and clawed hands. 'Sorry if offend you.'

'What? No, no, don't be silly! It was just...uh, weird, to wake up like that.' Wilson laughed gently again and walked over to Wolf. 'Rather nice, if I say so myself. Now come on - we only have a few hours 'till it's night again.' With that, Wilson walked off to the west side, out of the grassy and rabbit infested land and towards the forest area. 'We need some more logs, right?'

'Uh...yes, yes we do!'

Every time they managed the safe time to sleep, Wolfgang always cuddled the back-pack. Sure, everything that was once in there had to be taken out so it was more comfy for him to cuddle against, and was at risk from either being eaten, rotting faster, or stolen, but Wilson didn't seem to mind.

He sure didn't want a ring around him full of creatures watching them again. That was weird. So it was the best thing to do for now.

And so they continued on on their quest to get out of that hell-hole.

wee bad at endings


End file.
